


Chromedome's Secret

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Chromedome has a horrible secret. Rewind deserves to know, but maybe…Chromedome should have kept this one to himself.





	Chromedome's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on July 20, 2013 as “Drabble #22 - Rewind/Chromedome.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 7, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Domey? Are you okay?” Rewind asked, leaning into the door of the almost empty wash racks.

Chromedome was sitting in the corner of a shower stall with his knees up to his chest, squeezing a cleaning brush in his hand. The room was still damp with cleaning solution, but emptied of the other Lost Light Crew. Rewind closed the door to the racks. His love had been feeling off for a few days, and hadn’t said a word to Rewind on what was bothering with him. Enough was enough with this sulking. Rewind trot through the water soaked floor until he reached his _Conjunx Endura_. Rewind put his hands on the tops of Chromedome’s knees, and leaned over until their faceplates nuzzled.

“What’s wrong?” Rewind asked. Chromedome always kept everything bottled up. It wasn’t healthy to keep these things trapped inside when he had Rewind ready and willing to archive it all away. Rewind tapped their heads together. “You know you can tell me these things.”

“Rewind,” Chromedome said. He grabbed the top of his head with both hands and his visor flicked once. He backed away from Rewind, breaking the contact. Rewind felt something inside him break with the distance. Chromedome looked at him though, with so much pain in his advisor that Rewind forgave him. His love said, “I’m sorry. I’ve been keeping something from you and it’s been eating me alive.”

“Chromedome,” Rewind said. He reached up and grabbed Chromedome’s helm with his hands. He rubbed his fingers across his face. Rewind nuzzled him again, and lowered his voice. “I won’t lie, I might not like what you’re going to tell me if it’s got you this worked up. But, Domey, the worst I’ll do is get mad, but we’ll work through it. What matters is I’m never going to leave you. So please, just tell me. I mean, it’s not like you’re going to admit you fragged Prowl or something, right?”

Chromedome stayed silent.

“Right?” Rewind asked, his voice hitched. Suddenly his compassion and worry for Chromedome was replaced with rage. Prowl. He hated Prowl. That cop ruined Chromedome’s life and was a pain in their side ever since. How he still harbored feelings for that ‘friend’ was beyond Rewind. And Chromedome was already too beaten up over that dead beat, stick up his aft cop. He didn’t. He couldn’t have. Why was Rewind even thinking that? Why wasn’t Chromedome saying anything!? Rewind squeaked. “Chromedome!”

“No!” Chromedome shouted, shoving Rewind away. He lumbered up to his feet, towering over Rewind and stepping a few feet back. He looked rightfully shocked, but still guilty over something. But Rewind was instantly relieved, and went back to his worry as Chromedome continued to defend himself. “That’s not! We never did anything. I swear, Rewind. Prowl has nothing to do with this at all.”

“Then what is it?” Rewind asked, arm reaching out. He wanted to hug Chromedome and make all this pain go away. “What’s wrong?”

“I just. I’m.” Chromedome dropped his arms. He locked optics with Rewind and the small archivist saw that determination and focus that he loved. Chromedome hit his chest with his fist and declared: “I’ll just have to show you. My big secret!”

Rewind wished he had a mouth so that he could gape.

Chromedome stood with his feet spread even with his shoulders, and his hands fisted at his sides. He filtered air heavily through all his parts, and then shouted with the same force as a battle cry: **“Head off!”**

“Chromedome!” Rewind shrieked as his lover’s head separated from his body and flew into the air. The body itself collapsed, tumbling over backwards and crumpling to the ground as a lifeless mass. Rewind almost ran to his lover, but looked up when he heard the familiar sound of a transformation cog. The flying head spun once in the air and…transformed!?

The head opened up into a tiny mech who hit the ground and stood up straight. At his tallest he was a few inches shorter than Rewind. He had the same bright blue visor, but his face was orange and there was no face plate. His helm and body were white, but his arms were red. He was of average build, with no wheels, or wings, or any sort of extra part to give away his alt-mode. Rewind stared, his camera recording but the archivist couldn’t believe it!

The smaller mech smiled bashfully, his mouth smiling a crooked little grin. “Hey, Rewind. So, now you know. This is me.”

“Chromedome?” Rewind asked, staring. He searched his database desperately for any information on what just happened, but was only coming up with Sunstreaker’s ordeal on earth. This wasn’t possible. What happened to his love!? Where was his big strong, Chromedome!? Rewind took a step closer. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, and now you know my big secret.” Chromedome stood up straight—again, still a few inches shorter than Rewind and oh gosh was he tiny—and nodded. He walked forward and put his hands on Rewind’s shoulders. He tapped their foreheads together, but didn’t nuzzle. “Rewind, I’m a Headmaster.”

Rewind looked down at Chromedome. _Down. _“You’re a headmaster.”

“Yeah, I was from a colony of monoformers who created transactor bodies so we could defend ourselves against threats.”

“Monoformer.”

“Yes,” Chromedome admitted. “But, we developed a way for me to transform into the head component of our transactor bodies. I eventually ran away though, and joined the Cybertronians undetected.”

“I see.”

“Is that, all you’re going to say?” Chromedome asked. He held tight to Rewind’s shoulders. “No questions, or commentary? Not even to yell at me for keeping this a secret? Rewind?”

“I think we should see other mechs.”


End file.
